


last night on earth

by BizarrozAroland



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mexico, Post7x11, what the fuck did I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarrozAroland/pseuds/BizarrozAroland
Summary: so yeah it’s a fix it fixed for s7if people like it I’ll probably keep going with itI’m using green day song titles for the chapters so drop any yall like
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 5





	last night on earth

Now and we are there  
Story to tell and I am listening  
Open the past and present  
And the future, too  
It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you  
—————

when he comes to,he smells the perfect slightly faded scent he fell in love with.  
It reminds him of what he let go of last night,the look on the brunettes face when he crossed over the line at least 1,000 miles away now.

He smells the other mans shampoo off his own shoulder,where he slept on it less than 48 hours before.  
Can still feel the lingering touch of his fingers around his hand

can still faintly taste the Marlboros and beer 

he wonders if he made the right choice

but a sudden movement next to him disturbs his train of thought 

a small tattooed hand reaches over and takes his own

he smiles and looks beside him on the bed

where a set of the most bright blue eyes looked back at him

they clutch eachothers hands more firmly when a whisper surfaces from the redheads lips

“I love you so fucking much”

the older man stares for a split second before joining their mouths together and whispering the same three words that he would have thought impossible less than two years ago

the last word that leaves his mouth that morning was a simple one

“ian”

**Author's Note:**

> god ok 
> 
> fuck why does s11 them hate eachother atm
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and leave like comments and stuff🌸👩❤️💋👩


End file.
